La lucha del Zorro
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: cuenta la historia de Sancho, un joven que vistiendo del héroe enmascarado se enfrentara al comandante Raul, por allí en México del siglo XIX, los nombres fueron cambiados al español cercano


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

La lucha del Zorro

En México del siglo XIX, luego de haber proclamado su independencia, California que pertenecía a la corona española, ahora pertenecía al estado mexicano.

Un joven llamado Sancho, había estado un tiempo en el ejército independentista y adquirió conocimientos de combate y el uso de las armas, con el tiempo se volvió muy letal y fiero en batalla.

Estando de servicio, era acompañado por sus amigos Walter y Melissa, que lo ayudaban en las campañas, incluso solía ser amigo de Teresa, que solía fijarse en ella, pues era la hija del alcalde.

El joven era huérfano de chico, pues siempre estuvo al cuidado del oficial Andrés, que lo cuido como a un hijo, pero siempre lo protegió.

Incluso llego a escuchar la leyenda del Zorro, el héroe enmascarado que defendía a los pobres de los opresores y era popular por California.

Sancho decidió alejarse de la vida militar y llevar una vida tranquila; en la ciudad de San Diego conoció a una joven llamada Catalina, de quien se enamoró.

Pero en el pueblo había opresión militar que castigaba a los pobres, y los soldados estaban al mando del cruel comandante Raúl, acompañado de su despiadado sargento Zambrano.

Además que el pueblo estaba gobernado por el alcalde Ricardo, el comandante lo manejaba, e incluso le amenazaba, por ello lo ayudaba el magistrado Leonardo.

Cuando encontró al alcalde le hizo preguntas:

-¿Por qué hay crueldad con la gente pobre?-

-Eso es asunto del comandante, no mío-Le respondió.

Pero los militares no era el único inconveniente, sino que por la corrupción en el pueblo, solía haber ataques de bandoleros, que pronto se volvería común.

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la joven Catalina, le prometió que algún día haría algo y detener la tiranía de Raúl.

Al volver a su casa, miro sus armas y su uniforme, y pensó que hacer, y sin olvidar al personaje del Zorro, decidió ser como él.

Vistiendo de negro, con capa, antifaz y sombrero, estaba listo para combatir el abuso de poder; de armas preparo una espada, dos pistolas y un látigo.

Montado sobre un caballo negro fue directo a donde unos soldados azotaban y fusilaban a unos prisioneros; allí el Zorro apareció y quitándose la capa, se lanzó para pelear.

Con sus pistolas, dio muerte a dos, con el látigo golpeo a uno y después, haciendo piruetas golpeaba y pateaba a los que venían por él.

Habiendo vencido a los soldados, libero a los que estaban siendo castigados y se fue; pero un grupo de soldados montados lo persiguieron; los condujo al desierto, que como era rocoso se escondió, allí sus perseguidores lo perdieron de vista.

Desde ahí, pusieron carteles de "se busca" al bandido enmascarado, pero Catalina estaba interesada en conocer al Zorro.

Los campesinos se ponían a favor de este bandido que los protegía de la tiranía e incluso quitaban los carteles de "se busca" de las paredes.

El alcalde ya supo del ataque del Zorro y empezaba a preocuparse y Raúl decía:

-¿Y he te detenerle miedo a ese pillo?-

El sargento Zambrano solía ser muy atrevido, en una ocasión quiso abusar de Catalina, pero Sancho y le vio y no lo llevo a cabo, ahí los jóvenes se encontraron y hablaron:

-Si algún día te molesta ese sargento, se las verá conmigo-

-No tienes ni las agallas para enfrentarte a un militar, pero el Zorro si-

Sancho descubrió que Catalina amaba al Zorro, pero el secreto de que él era el bandido enmascarado y su criado, un joven con lentes.

Pero al comandante Raúl se le ocurrió una forma de que los pobres odien al bandido enmascarado: hacerse pasar por el Zorro.

Vestido como el bandido, con pistolas atacaba a los que se les ponían en su camino y mato a algunos; pero una pandilla de bandoleros estaba a su servicio, para hacer el trabajo sucio.

El joven criado le conto a Sancho lo sucedido y se puso a pensar:

-Veo que alguien se hace pasar por el Zorro, pero la próxima se las verá con el original-

De visita, vino Teresa que lo invito a él, a su padre adoptivo Andrés, y a los antiguos compañeros de Sancho, Walter y Melissa.

Mientras se dirigía en una carroza al palacio del alcalde, estaba planeando una forma de que el impostor que se hace pasar del Zorro de la cara.

El alcalde Ricardo organizo una gran fiesta con un suntuoso banquete; Andrés se fue a la mesa a conversar con el Ricardo, el comandante Raúl saludo al joven, pero Sancho no fiaba en él, y estaba la presencia de Catalina, que tuvo la oportunidad de bailar con ella, pero el sargento no quitaba su mirada de ella.

El plan que tenía en mente Raúl era destituir a Ricardo y tomar el poder, sea por la fuerza, para ello, Zambrano, los soldados y esos bandoleros estaban de su lado.

Mientras todos estaban distraídos conversando en la mesa, Raúl se retiró sin que nadie lo viera, pero para llevar a cabo su trampa.

Luego apareció vestido del Zorro y actuaba como un ladrón desalmado y amenazaba:

-Denme sus objetos de valor, o los mato, usted también alcalde-

Los invitados les daban las joyas con miedo, ahí Sancho aprovecho y se fue; escondiéndose, se disfrazó, y ahí amenazaba al alcalde con su pistola.

Ahí el verdadero Zorro apareció y ambos desenvainando sus espadas lucharon, pero como el impostor le daba golpe, alcanzo a quitarle la máscara, ahí todos vieron que era Raúl, pero tenía otro plan: si llegaban a descubrir quién era, Zambrano ordenaría traer a los soldados y detener al alcalde y eso sucedió.

Los invitados estaban sorprendidos al ver como entraban los soldados, arrestaron al alcalde, a Andrés, a Teresa y Catalina, excepto a Leonardo, quien estaba con Raúl.

El Zorro se enfrentaba a los soldados que venían por él, haciendo piruetas le daba golpes y patadas, así poder huir, uso sus pistolas para matar a dos y luego lucho con los que se le oponían y con su espada dio muerte a algunos; luego salió por la ventana y montando su caballo huyo, algunos soldados lo siguieron hasta que se escondió y lo perdieron de vista.

Sancho que salió de su escondite, vio que Raúl ya tomaba el poder del pueblo, pero una nueva era de terror comenzaría, Catalina estaba un poco enojada con Sancho por haberse escondido.

No podía creer que ahora San Diego estaba gobernado por el comandante Raúl y ya predecía de los abusos que iba a cometer.

Los campesinos, trabajadores y peones eran maltratados y castigados, y también por quien no pagaba los impuestos; pero Raúl tenía otra cosa en mente, iba a ordenar el ahorcamiento del alcalde, y se iba a realizar el día siguiente, a Catalina no le gusto esto ni a Teresa.

Leonardo y Zambrano iba a anunciar sobre la ejecución de su alcalde al pueblo, pero a nadie pareció agradarle esta noticia.

Sancho conversaba con Melissa y Walter sobre un posible ataque al comandante Raúl y sabotear la injusta ejecución de Ricardo; pero ellos iban a atacar armados, pero en secreto de su joven criado iba a ser un ataque del Zorro.

Preparando la horca para el alcalde, Catalina y Teresa no podían creerlo, y Raúl, luciendo con el uniforme de un alto oficial militar, vigilaba con Zambrano y muchos soldados a su alrededor; cuando ya estaba listo, dos guardias cayeron del muro y ahí apareció el Zorro.

Con una cuerda se dirigió hacia el cadalso y con su espada corto la soga y Ricardo escapo en una carreta en compañía de Catalina y Teresa, también Andrés pudo huir.

El Zorro se ocupó de los soldados, con un gran manejo de la espada, hacia caer a muchos de los que se le oponían, sin importar si eran de tres a cinco, él podía con ellos ya que era astuto y no podían escapar de sus ataques, aunque algunos perecían.

Zambrano se unió a la pelea, y el sargento le lanzaba ataques con su espada, pero el bandido lo desarmo y lo tiro del cadalso.

El Zorro subió al balcón donde se hallaba Raúl y el comandante desenvainando su espada lucho con él y ahí intervinieron Leonardo y varios guardias, sin perder tiempo, desarmo al comandante, golpeando y empujando a los guardias fue por la muralla, bajo de ella y montando en su caballo escapo.

Melissa y Walter, ayudaron en el viaje a Catalina, Teresa, Andrés y Ricardo hacia un rancho, donde se van a preparar para hacer un ataque a Raúl y vencerlo.

Pero Raúl envió a los bandoleros que estaban a sus órdenes a buscar al alcalde y darle muerte; el criado de Sancho le aviso a su amo cuando vio que se dirigían al rancho y para impedirlo tuvo que vestir de negro.

Mientras cabalgaba hacia donde estaban los bandoleros, decía:

-No dejare que Raúl se salga con la suya-

Los pillos estaban listos para su ataque y se detuvieron a descansar, estaban acompañados de dos soldados; allí el Zorro entro en ataque, con sus pistolas mato a dos, y los azoto con su látigo, no podían aguantar el dolor del latigazo.

Desenvainando su sable lucho contra los dos soldados, con gran técnica les dio muerte, tres bandoleros se le vinieron encima, pero con golpes y patadas los dejo fuera de combate.

Con el látigo los volvió a azotar, pero el jefe lo iba a apuñalar, de pronto tomo su espada y con un golpe le dio muerte.

Usando sus pistolas, mato a cuatro, los dos se rindieron y huyeron; Catalina fue testigo y fue hacia ella y le dijo:

-Te salve, eres bella como una flor-

-Gracias Zorro, pero también me vestiré de negro y voy a luchar contra Raúl-

-Está bien, el alcalde, Andrés, Teresa, Melissa y Walter nos acompañan, y también el criado de Sancho, vamos a vencer a Raúl-

-Bien, ya que el inútil de Sancho no podrá acompañarnos-

Estando preparados, el Zorro, Catalina vestida de negro y sus aliados se dirigieron en secreto al palacio, donde Raúl organizo una fiesta por su ascenso.

Todo estaba listo, aunque Zambrano y un grupo armado vigilaba por el exterior, y el Zorro tuvo que ocuparse de ellos; esquivando los tiros de los fusiles, disparo sus pistolas y acabo con dos, en ese momento lo demás ingresaron al palacio.

El bandido azoto a tres y quedaron fuera de combate por los fuertes latigazos, noqueo a cuatro con sus golpes y patadas.

Solo quedaban el sargento y tres soldados, los demás no podían luchar por el dolor; ahí desenvaina su espada y pelean, no son rivales para su manejo y perecieron; solo quedaron él y Zambrano, pero era un mal perdedor, daba golpes, pero el Zorro trataba de seguir la pelea, hasta que desarmándolo, le da un golpe con su sable en el rostro y lo atraviesa y le dice:

-Muere, mal perdedor-Y Zambrano cae.

Los aliados del Zorro entran disfrazados y se presentan ante Raúl, pero pregunta de dónde vienen pero no saben responder.

Pero aparece el bandido dispuesto a luchar con Raúl, y también aparece la Zorra, ellos desenvainan sus espadas y ahí el comandante llama a sus soldados, el Zorro se quita la capa y comienza la pelea, también la Zorra, y sus aliados se quitan sus disfraces y pelean.

Los invitados se asustan y observan la pelea contra los soldados, la pareja lucha con ferocidad, desarmando y golpeando a algunos oponentes, el alcalde y Andrés hacen caer a algunos, en el momento Raúl trata de huir.

Nada se interponía en su camino, pues lograba desarmarlos y golpearlos, la Zorra era fiera luchando y vencía a varios; Raúl iba a huir por el balcón, pero Leonardo le dijo:

-Por favor, no intente huir-

-Cierra la boca-Y lo mato de un sablazo.

Apareció el Zorro y lucho contra, el comandante era muy letal combatiendo con el sable, pero el bandido era imbatible, con unos golpes que le dio Raúl, queda un poco aturdido y le saca el antifaz:

-¿Eres tu Sancho? ¿Eres el Zorro?-

-¡Que sorpresa! Pues mi cara será lo último que veras-

Un golpe en el mentón lo hace levantar y con una patada lo tira del balcón y Raúl cae al vacío; la Zorra y sus aliados anuncian la victoria, pero ella muestra su rostro y Sancho también, todos quedan sorprendidos, incluso Catalina.

Con la derrota de la tiranía, Ricardo vuelve a ser alcalde y Andrés felicita a su hijo por acabar con la corrupción.

Sancho y Catalina se retiran en una carreta conducida por el criado joven y hablan:

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras el Zorro?-Pregunto Catalina.

-Quería sorprenderte-Contesto Sancho.

Ambos fueron a vivir juntos, se iban a casar e iban a formar una familia y se irían a vivir felices a México, por el resto de sus vidas.

Fin


End file.
